Wiedersehen
by CrazyZaika
Summary: Ein Angriff und ein Wiedersehen mit einer tod Geglaubten.


Erschrocken fuhr sie herum, riss die Augen und den Mund weit auf. Sie wollte schreien, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Ihr Herz schlug rasend, fast schon schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen und panische, eiskalte Angst ergriff von ihrem Herzen besitz, umklammerte es und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Heiße Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, während die Frau zitternd dastand und sich auch nicht mehr bewegen konnte.

Was passierte hier? Wie war es möglich, dass sie ihren Angreifer nicht einmal sehen konnte? Allen voran, dass sie nicht einmal von irgendwem berührt wurde. Da erklang ein greller Schrei, der ihre Ohren zu sprengen schien. Sie kniff die Augen fest zusammen, die scheinbar einzige Regung, zu der sie noch fähig war.

Ohne, dass sie etwas gehört hatte, schlang sich ein Arm um ihre Mitte und sie wurde durch die Luft geschleudert. Erschrocken schrie sie auf und spürte diesen seltsamen Druck nicht mehr, der sich noch vor einigen Sekunden auf ihre Kehle gelegt hatte.

Kalte Luft umhüllte sie, Äste zerkratzten sie, zerrissen ihre Sachen und schlitzten ihr die zarte, dünne Haut auf. Schmerz brüllte in ihrem Körper auf, als sie ungeschützt gegen einen Baum prallte und dann zu Boden fiel. Ein Wimmern entfloh ihren Lippen und unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, warum das gerade ihr passierte? Hatte sie etwas verbrochen? Sie wusste es nicht und war sich enorm sicher, dass sie nichts getan hatte, dass sie jemand strafen wollte.

Die Frau stemmte sich hoch, biss die Zähne fest zusammen und sog die kalte Nachtluft tief in ihre Lungen. Sie wusste nicht, was genau hier passierte, aber ehrlich gesagt wollte sie nicht hierbleiben und es herausfinden. Da hatte sie ernsthaft was Besseres vor.

Sie schaffte es gerade so, auf die Beine zu kommen ohne umzukippen. Ihre Beine zitterten, ihr Körper brannte wie die Hölle und die Tränen in ihren Augen verschleierten ihre Sicht. Sie sah sich kurz um und sah dann schwach eine Gruppe. Waren das Tiere? War das da gerade eine Frau, die da mit einem Schwert um sich stach?

Ihre Augen weiteten sich und sie starrte fassungslos auf das leicht verschwommene Geschehen, dass durch eine schwach leuchtende Laterne erhellt wurde. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Wieso ... sollte so etwas existieren? Das dort konnte nicht Muse sein. Niemals. Muse war tot. Das wusste die Frau. Sie ging schließlich seit Jahren zu dem Grab ihrer ehemaligen Freundin und schmückte es mit Blumen. Warum also konnte es sein, dass sie sie dort drüben mit einem enorm großen Schwert sah?

Plötzlich legte sich eine Hand auf ihren Mund und Panik erfasste sie. Sie umklammerte die Hand, wehrte sich und trat nach dem Unbekannten, der sie eisern festhielt. Was würde passieren, wenn sie den Unbekannten, der sie hier festhielt nicht los wurde? Würde man sie umbringen? Sie hoffte es nicht. Dennoch. Die Angst war da und ließ sich nicht abschütteln. Wo war nur der verdammte Stab? Irgendwo musste ihr Zauberstab sein, nur konnte sie nicht genau sagen wo. Vorhin hatte sie ihn noch in der Hand gehalten, als sich plötzlich dieser Druck auf sie gelegt hatte.

Sie wehrte sich erneut, wünschte sich fast schon verzweifelt, dass der Unbekannte sie endlich loslassen würde und trat dann heftig nach ihm. Der Absatz ihres linken Stiefels bohrte sich in etwas Festes und sie hätte vor Freude aufgelacht, doch ihr wurde ja immer noch der Mund zugehalten. Der Griff der Hand auf ihrem Mund und der Arm, der sich nun um ihre Taille schlang ließen aber nicht locker. Im Gegensatz. Der Griff wurde nur noch fester, fast schon schmerzhaft.

„Ok du kleines Luder. Jetzt hör mir mal ganz genau zu. Sie kämpft da vorn um dich zu beschützen, klar? Und wenn du nicht sofort ruhig bist, werde ich dir noch zeigen was es heißt mich angegriffen zu haben, klar?", knurrte eine tiefe, gefährliche Stimme an ihrem Ohr und Gänsehaut zog sich über ihre Arme und Beine. Ihr Herz schlug wieder schneller und Angst breitete sich in ihr aus. Was sollte sie nur tun? Der, der sie hier gerade festhielt schien die Person dort vorn zu kennen. Und es schien, als würde er sie nicht umbringen wollen. Wenn er das wollen würde, hätte er es schon getan. Zeit genug hatte er ja schon gehabt. Ein kaltes, tiefes Lachen erklang und dann wurde die Stille der Nacht durch ein lautes, qualvolles Jaulen erfüllt. Die Frau riss die Augen noch weiter auf und ihr Herz schlug ihr mittlerweile bis zur Kehle. War das ... nicht das Jaulen eines Werwolfes? Dann hörte sie, wie etwas krachte und wie jemand eine ordentliche Reihe von Flüchen ausstieß. Verwirrung erfasste ihre Sinne. Das war doch ...

Aber wie konnte das sein? Sie war tot! Sie hatte sogar die Leiche gesehen! Muse Helydon war gestorben! Und das vor genau 10 Jahren. Dennoch erkannte die Hexe die Stimme ihrer ehemaligen Freundin wieder. Diese Flüche konnte nur einer so schön aussprechen.

„Bist du endlich fertig?", fragte der Unbekannte, der sie immer noch festhielt und daran dache, sie loszulassen. Eine Frau trat zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor. Blut verklebte ihr Gesicht.

Fassungslosigkeit breitete sich in der Hexe aus. Sie bewegte sich nicht, schien auch nicht zu atmen, sondern starrte nur auf die Frau, die vor ihr stand und das Gesicht verzog.

„Ja klar bin ich fertig. Wieso sollte ich das nicht sein, mh?", knurrte sie und wischte die blutige Klinge des Langschwertes an einem Tuch ab, dass sie eben aus einer Tasche hervorgezogen hatte.

Die Hexe musterte Muse. Denn das es Muse war, daran bestand nicht der geringste Zweifel. Sie hatte die tiefroten Haare zu einem strengen Knoten nach hinten gebunden. Die blasse Haut war immer noch verunreinigt durch das Blut der Werwölfe. Muse war nie sonderlich riesenhaft gewesen, war gerade mal eins sechzig groß. Ihre schlanke, sehr weibliche Gestalt wurde von einem eng anliegenden schwarzen Lederkostüm bedeckt. Es bestand aus einer Hose, einer Art Bluse und darüber lag eine Korsage.

„Ich hab hier jemanden ... sie wollte weglaufen, aber ich hab sie erstmal hier festgehalten", meinte die tiefe Stimme plötzlich in die entstandene Stille hinein. Muse hob den Blick und ihre dunkelgrünen Augen legten sich auf die Hexe und den Mann, der sie festhielt. Sie runzelte kurz die Stirn und nickte dann leicht.

„Und?"

„Was und?", fragte der Mann und wirkte verwirrt. Muse lächelte kühl und zeigte dann mit der Schwertspitze auf die Hexe und den Mann.

„Warum hältst du sie immer noch fest und lässt sie nicht endlich los? Bei deinem Griff hat sie sicher schon blaue Flecken", gab die Rothaarige zurück und senkte die Klinge ihres Schwertes, dass - wie die Hexe wusste - schwer war, in den Händen der tot geglaubten aber leicht wie eine Feder zu sein schien. Der Mann zögerte kurz, gab dann ein unwilliges Brummen von sich und löste seinen Griff, ließ die Hexe los und trat zurück, tiefer in die Dunkelheit der Nacht und der Bäume.

„Du bleibst gefälligst hier! Ich habe keine Lust dich nachher zu suchen", knurrte Muse und sah ihre ehemalige Freundin an, die sich schwer gegen den Baum lehnte.

„Du lebst ja noch Rose", sagte Muse und lächelte kühl, zog eine Braue hoch. Die Angesprochene nickte leicht und sah Muse hoffnungsvoll an, doch diese seufzte nur kurz und wischte sich dann das Blut aus dem Gesicht.

„Ich habe dich nur dieses Mal gerettet", meinte sie, ging kurz weg und kam dann wenige Sekunden wieder. Sie reichte Rose einen Zauberstab. Rose lächelte die andere an und ihre Hände griffen zitternd nach dem Stück Holz, dass ihre Magie bündelte und mit dem sie enormen Schaden anrichten konnte.

„Ich ... wie kommt es, dass du noch lebst?", fragte Rose. Ihre Stimme klang wie das Krächzen eines Raben und war immer noch zittrig und schwach. Muse musterte Rose. Die stolze und kluge Hexe. Diejenige, die sie immer bewundert, zu der sie immer aufgesehen hatte. Obwohl sie in genau dem Haus gelandet war, mit welchem Rose niemals hätte in Kontakt treten dürfen, waren beide dennoch gute Freundinnen gewesen.

„Ich bin kein Mensch mehr, Rose. Ich wurde damals von einem Werwolf zerrissen und ein Vampir hat mich kurz darauf gefunden. Er hat mich gewandelt und da ich erst einmal in die Totenstarre gefallen und beerdigt wurde, denken natürlich alle, dass ich tot wäre und in der kalten Erde des Friedhofes verfaulen würde. Dabei bin ich sogar sehr lebendig", meinte Muse kühl, drehte sich um und verschwand einfach in der Dunkelheit. Rose riss verwirrt die Augen auf. Ihr Blick glitt durch die Dunkelheit, aber sie konnte ihre ehemalige Freundin nicht mehr erkennen.

„Muse ...", wisperte Rose.


End file.
